Printed wiring boards (PWBs), also referred to as printed circuit boards, are a mainstay of modern electronics. PWBs have enabled economically feasible manufacturing of complex electronic systems at least partly due to PWBs' ability to accommodate the formation of hundreds of intercomponent electrical connections in a single soldering operation. As electronic devices and systems evolve, they are often expected to provide more utility while using less space and/or less material. For example, in aerospace applications, it is almost always desirable to reduce both the physical size and weight of electronic systems to conserve space for the primary functions of an aircraft or spacecraft and to minimize the energy required to move the aircraft or spacecraft from one location to another. In consumer electronics, an overall desire for mobility is a driver for smaller and lighter-weight designs. One limitation for size and weight reduction can be related to waste heat generated by electronic device components during operation. In other words, to avoid overheating, which can lead to reduced performance or premature failure, some electronic systems are packaged in a larger space than is physically necessary to accommodate them. In applications where electronic systems are absolutely limited to a smaller space than is thermally allowable, lower performance electronic components that generate less heat must be used. Metal heat sinks or other components, such as heat pipes, designed to help move waste heat away from the electronic components do so at the expense of additional weight and/or space.